walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly (Comic Series)
Kelly is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He'' is a member of a small group of six people led by Magna trying to survive in the Washington, D.C. area. He is a member of the Militia during the war against the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kelly's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning Kelly is first seen travelling with Magna and the rest of their group. After they came across the herd being led by Jesus, Kelly and his group return to Alexandria with him to meet with Rick. Along with the rest of the group, Kelly is interviewed by Andrea and later debates about what the group's next move will be against Alexandria. Magna, Luke, and Kelly decide to sneak into the jail. Once there Negan grabs onto the bars of his jail cell in a frantic frenzy. He says that they have to rescue him from these horrible people and that Rick's group are animals. Magna and her group appear shocked at what Negan has to say. After Magna sees through his lies, they leave. Later, when Andrea is heading back home, Kelly and the others corner her and demand to know more about the community. She tells them she'll answer any questions, and Kelly lets her go. Andrea informs him and the group that if they hurt her, they'll all die. Whispers Into Screams Andrea talks to Magna's group and fills them in on the history of Alexandria, including Negan, the Saviors and Dwight taking leadership. Life and Death Kelly is present at the fair with the others and later goes off with Connie. No Turning Back Kelly is present when Rick breaks the news of several community members' deaths, including Luke. He is later present at the meeting when Rick announces his plans to form a military to combat the Whisperers and cheers for this course of action. Call To Arms Kelly is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. He does well while Vincent almost dies. He returns back to Alexandria. He along with Siddiq later painted on banners reading "Silence the Whispers." He is alongside the Militia when they save Michonne and Aaron and go after Beta. The Whisperer War Kelly is seen fighting along side Magnas militia group during The Whisperer War. Kelly chops of Connie's arm with a hatchet due to a bite, and quickly apologizes. New World Order When Pamela Milton and others from the Commonwealth arrive at Alexandria, Kelly is present with the Militia ready if a conflict between the two groups should arise. The Rotten Core Kelly is among the members of the Militia that were instructed by Dwight to follow Rick and the Governor of the Commonwealth, through her community visits, in case of danger. He is seen later with his fellow militiamen gunning down the herd of walkers near Oceanside. Kelly is not seen or mentioned in the 20-25 years time-skip, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kelly has killed: *5 unnamed Whisperers ''(Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna As they have been traveling together for what can be assumed is a matter of months, Kelly cares enough to go with Magna and Luke to go investigate Alexandria's prison saying that he "doesn't want her getting hurt." Connie In Issue 142, it is revealed that Connie and Kelly are in a relationship. Bernie Kelly appeared to be upset after Bernie's death and revealed that he wasn't happy about it. Andrea Kelly and Andrea have a rough relationship. This is shown when Magna and her group, including Kelly, attacked Andrea as she enters her home. By Issue 133, their relationship appears to have stabilized, as Andrea offers to get him and his group coffee. In Issue 167 Kelly feels sad for Andrea's demise and offers her his help just in case she needs somethings. Paul Monroe Kelly is shown to dislike Paul after Bernie's death, referring to him and the rest of the herd squad as "assholes". The two never interacted after this. Appearances Trivia * Kelly is the sole surviving male member of Magna's group. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Magna's Group Category:The Militia Category:Unknown